A picture with you
by kara'mel'-chan
Summary: Natsume had a picture of him smiling at the camera hugging Mikan who planted a kiss on his cheek. He always had it with him. He had it at home, in work or any place he went to. Until that day happened. It lay untouched in a box. Edges burnt. -Disclaimer-


_Sorry for the lame summary... I'm not really the best at summaries. XD_

Hey people :O I don't usually write tragic stories. It's just that I've so much stress from school that it's making me depressed. D; Lol. :))

Anyway, I kinda think there's something missing still... but I can't think of anymore to add. I was actually planning on deleting this after I typed it in my ipod touch, but that would be a waste wouldn't it? :l So here it is! Sorry for errors and confusions in advance. XD

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up the sun shining on my face. The curtains were open wide. I looked at the free space beside my bed. Our bed. It was done neatly.

He must have woken up earlier than usual. I thought.

**"Oi Polka, time to wake up... You may be carrying extra weight but too much sleep is bad too, you know,"** My dear husband said in the small note he left on his side of the bed. I can imagine he gave me a kiss on the forehead as he left.

"You just woke up too early, Natsume." I gave a small chuckle. Yes, I _was_ pregnant. 7 months to be exact.

I turned the note and continued on reading, **"I'll meet you back by the sakura tree. Just be sure to bring food or else I might not come. *smirk* Love you. -Natsume"**

He was just joking. I giggled. My eyes softened.

I slipped on my slippers and covered my body with my robe. It's winter. A time I loved.

It was 10a.m. by the time I woke up. I had two hours to prepare food I can bring to the tree. So I took my time going down to the kitchen.

I was done cooking the bentou, so I decided to bake Natsume a cake. It is 27th of November.

As I took the cake from the oven Hotaru came in.

"You alright?" Her eyes filled with concern. She was holding baby Youichi in her arms. He's just about to turn 3 years old in exactly 2 months.

"Yup. Of course..." She didn't believe it. I wasn't even sure if I believed myself either. "It's his birthday after all..."

"You know you don't have to-"

"I know, Hotaru." My voice was on the verge of breaking.

The clock's main hand struck 12. Time for lunch.

I brought lunch and headed to the tree. The beautiful Sakura Tree. Our tree.

Hotaru followed silently behind me. Still holding on Youichi, whose eyes seemed to be filled with sadness. They sat by the bench a couple of steps from where the tree was.

I leaned on the tree and patiently waited for him. My husband, my love. He had lunch break from 12 to 1 O'clock, so he should be home by now.

It's 12:30 now. Then next thing I know it was 12:59.

60...59...58...57...  
The count down began. Reality sank in. Every passing second from then on, tears began to appear on my chocolate brown eyes.

"Where are you?" I whispered. Somewhere in my heart kept saying, 'He isn't coming... He's gone...'

"You said you'd meet me here in our favorite spot, Natsume! I even brought food like you asked!" I broke down on the floor. The tears just kept coming.

Hotaru, who's been watching with worry, hugged me but said nothing. She tried many times before. Nothing worked. The tears just seemed endless.

"I even baked your favorite cake. Chocolate with strawberries on top!" I sobbed. "Its been 3 years. Why won't you show up..."

"Mikan please... Stop hurting yourself. You know he's not coming." Hotaru hugged me tighter. She was also crying. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I miss him so much..." I closed my eyes as more tears came out. "So much that I want to die..." I looked at Youichi. He started crying.

"It's okay Youichi. Mommy's not going anywhere. I love you just as much as I love your dad..." I carried my son in my arms.

He sobbed. I looked at him. He looks just like Natsume.

We returned to the house. Youichi was already sleeping in my arms.

I went and placed him on his bed. I went to my own bedroom.

I saw an image of Natsume sitting on his side of the bed. Putting down a note and kissing my forehead.

"Don't leave..." I went closer and he disappeared. I looked at the note.

**"Oi Polka,"** I turned the note. **"I'll meet you back by the sakura tree. Just be sure to bring food or else I might not come. *smirk* Love you. -Natsume"**

Sorry Natsume. It's been 3 years. I should stop doing this. Youichi needs a mother. A strong mother to raise him.

I got a pen and wrote down a note.

**"Natsume, I know you can't read this anymore. But just incase you drop by. Happy Birthday. I can't go here anymore. I won't bring food. I won't wait for you cause I know you won't come."** Tears threatened to fall once more. **"But I hope. Someday. When my time comes. I'll see you waiting there ready to compensate for that day you stood me up. I love you. I will always do. -Polka"**

I took a deep breath and went to the Sakura tree. I pinned the note safe on the tree and gave a weak smile. "I love you. You, perv." I walked away.

**Normal POV**

Mikan's window was open. The note she had crumpled up rolled on the cold floor beside an old box the police gave her 3 years ago. Inside were things he had during the incident and a newspaper article.

"Tragic death of Japan's valued entrepenur. Mr. Natsume Hyuuga died in a car accident on the way home. Sources say that Mr. Hyuuga was on his way home to meet his lovely wife when a speeding gas truck slammed against his car..."

The picture used to identify Natsume in the accident was a picture of him smiling at the camera hugging Mikan who planted a kiss on his cheek. She never knew he had this picture. She never gathered up the courage to open the box.

It was the only thing that survived in the explotion. His most prized possesion. His picture with Mikan that was now burnt at the edges.

-End-

* * *

Well there you have it! XD It's not that sad... I think... anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Please, if you have the time. Please review! :)

xXx

kara'mel'-chan :X


End file.
